<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授权翻译】{Authorized Translation} Donald Trump X Sasuke by pururunnkunn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391955">【授权翻译】{Authorized Translation} Donald Trump X Sasuke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pururunnkunn/pseuds/pururunnkunn'>pururunnkunn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pururunnkunn/pseuds/pururunnkunn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>#原作为highqualitycheese于AO3发布的同人文，翻译、发布授权见链接<br/>{ Originally written and published by highqualitychess on AO3, permission for translation and re-publishing is attached as a link. }  </p><p>##本文纯属娱乐，与现实存在的人物、事件等无关，不接受任何KY发言<br/>{ This work is only for entertainment, there is no connection between this work and people or events in reality. }</p><p>###感谢gslbrendae的校对 <br/>{ Thanks for the proofreading from my friend. }</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donald Trump/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【授权翻译】{Authorized Translation} Donald Trump X Sasuke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#原作为highqualitycheese于AO3发布的同人文，翻译、发布授权见链接<br/>{ Originally written and published by highqualitychess on AO3, permission for translation and re-publishing is attached as a link. }  </p><p>##本文纯属娱乐，与现实存在的人物、事件等无关，不接受任何KY发言<br/>{ This work is only for entertainment, there is no connection between this work and people or events in reality. }</p><p>###感谢gslbrendae的校对 <br/>{ Thanks for the proofreading from my friend. }</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>唐纳德·川普 X 佐助</p><p>Summary:<br/>佐助只是想被他的一生所爱责罚<br/>唐纳德·川普只是想上他<br/>各得其所</p><p>Notes：<br/>我不知道自己为什么写了这个东西<br/>对不起</p><p>正文<br/>佐助不知道到底发生了什么。原本他很擅长扮演骚气十足的翘屁嫩男，但自从遇见那个男人之后，一切都变了。</p><p>那个完美的，魅力四射的男人<br/>。<br/>唐纳德·约翰·川普。</p><p>光是想起他的名字都让佐助一阵颤抖。他得再见那个男人一面。他从地上站了起来，准备从那棵他呆了许久的樱花树下离开。这时，一个尖锐恼人的声音叫住了他<br/>。<br/> “佐助，你要去哪儿？”（注释1）小樱尖叫着跑到他身边。</p><p>（注释1：原文“sASukE, WHeRe dO YoU thINk yOuR'E heADinG oFf tO?”为标准川普式英文大小写用法体现）</p><p>“额，小樱，走开，”佐助一边回答，一边理着他那很明显不需要任何关照的头发。</p><p>“但我爱你啊，佐助！！！”（注释1）她在佐助走开时尖叫着。他在去打击这个满脸眼泪的女孩之前停顿了很久。<br/>（注释2：原文“BUt I lOvE YOu, sASuKe!!!”）</p><p>“谁管你啊，你太野蛮了，我一点都不喜欢你。我要去找我的一生所爱，这样他就可以操烂我的屁眼了。” 佐助落下这句话，转身踩着两步一晃三步一摇的步子离开了，留下小樱一个人痛哭。</p><p>~~~~~~~~  ~~~~~~~~  ~~~~~~~~  ~~~~~~~~  ~~~~~~~~  ~~~~~~~~</p><p>“唐纳德，你在听我说话吗？？？”麦克·彭斯（注释3）对着唐纳德怒吼。唐纳德马上抬起了视线，刚好看到麦克死死瞪着他的眼睛。他把手伸进自己玉米须色的头发，然后看了眼桌上自己的摇头娃娃（注释4）。<br/>（注释3：麦克·彭斯，美国现任副总统）<br/>（注释4：川普桌上的摇头娃娃是以他自己为原型的）</p><p>“对不起，麦克，我一直都在想我那天遇见的那个男孩。他……他很特别。”他的语调不禁有些上扬。</p><p>“唐尼，他都可以当你孙子了。你都已经拥有我这样成熟稳重的男人了，干嘛还要去追那种整天发牢骚又情绪化的小屁孩？”麦克小声念叨着，用手挑起唐纳德的下巴，直直地盯着他的眼睛。</p><p> “不，我不能。你是我的副总统，我不能把你看作那种人。我们之间只有利益，米切尔，记住这点。”唐纳德说着，把彭斯的手轻轻从自己脸上推下。他从自己位置上站起来并理了理西装。</p><p>“不，唐尼，你不能这样！！你到底什么时候才会发现我们才是天生的一对啊！！”彭斯哭吼着，但川普径直离开了他。</p><p>“不要叫我‘唐尼’，这样不正式。”在他走向门的时候，川普叹了口气。</p><p>“现在，请允许我去找那个年轻柔软的，并且正准备被我摧毁的屁股。”</p><p>~~~~~~~~  ~~~~~~~~  ~~~~~~~~  ~~~~~~~~  ~~~~~~~~  ~~~~~~~~</p><p>唐纳德走在白宫走廊的时候不小心撞到了某个人，两个人一起倒在了地上。他正准备一把推开那个人然后写一条怒气冲冲的推特来抱怨这个在他的地盘上把自己撞到的贱人，但他发现自己的手正被另一只有力的手包裹着。他抬头看向上面的那个男人，然后惊呼出声。</p><p>“佐助！！你怎么到这里的？”</p><p>“我乘着爱之翼来的。”如此说到，佐助把自己的嘴唇贴上了唐纳德的。唐纳德一把将佐助推开并把他从地上抱了起来，他急忙打开了最近的房间，在两人进去之后锁上了门。他把佐助丢在那张刚好放在办公室中央的床上，撕扯下了他的衣服，让年轻男人亮橙色（bright orange）的躯体展现在他面前。佐助也这样做了，然后他用自己的双臂紧紧抱住了唐纳德。</p><p>“把你的小唐纳德（love stick）给我。”他诱惑着唐纳德。唐纳德照着他说的话做了，他躺下好让男孩能吞下他的肉棒。他把阴茎从男孩的嘴里拔出，让男孩弯着腰好让他能插进对方的菊花（chocolate starfish）。</p><p>“用你那勃起的阴茎操我！”佐助乞求着，如他所愿，唐纳德把自己的肉棒深深地插入佐助的后穴。他操的很用力，让男孩的呻吟声传遍整栋楼，但他不在乎这些。他只在乎眼前这个棒极了的屁股。</p><p>在45秒普通程度的抽插运动之后，唐纳德转过头，把佐助紧紧抱在怀里。<br/> “宝贝，看我的！！”他吼叫着，把温热的brogurt（注释5）射在了佐助身上<br/>（注释5，brogurt，一种为男性开发的希腊酸奶）<br/>他做到了。<br/>他在白宫里上了别人。<br/>他正式结束（注释6）了他的任期。<br/>（注释6：“结束”的原文“consummate”也有“完婚，婚礼后的圆房”的意思）</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>原文：<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937519 </p><p>翻译、发布授权：<br/>https://pic.images.ac.cn/image/5e815155dd9f2</p><p>川普摇头娃娃：<br/>http://imglf6.nosdn0.126.net/img/N0ttaWdxRWNlOGplT2lUcCtjblhqVTZSbE9sZERhTUo2VDJmK3hmNkQzVmI4ZUtXdGtzNXR3PT0.png?imageView&amp;thumbnail=500x0&amp;quality=96&amp;stripmeta=0</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>